


a lonely ghost

by trash_mammall



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationships, it's jasper so yknow, not rly happy ending but its something, not rly sure if there r any other tags so Here You Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_mammall/pseuds/trash_mammall
Summary: Jasper had so much time, and he was so alone on that island.





	a lonely ghost

Jasper sat in the pale moonlight, watching clouds flow in the air. There was a small breeze, maybe it was warm but it was hard to tell. He felt it flow through him, and he sat there, quiet, and he let his mind wander.

Jasper had a lot of time to think.

That was one of the downsides to being the ghost stuck on Spooky Island. People rarely came to visit, save for the weird old people who came for the QM, though the three kids from camp had given him a few visits. A few unexpected, less than pleasant visits.

They were good kids, though. He had to give them that.

They all reminded him a little bit of Davey. Thinking too much, or too invested, or too angry. He hadn’t seen David angry for some time, but it wasn’t unfamiliar. He knew David had spent a long time angry, knew he had had reason to.

Now Jasper was angry a lot, mostly at Cameron Campbell. Rarely at David.

Well,  _ never _ at David.

But he had a lot of time to think without disturbance. He could think about how he saw himself in the angry kid, or how he saw David in the trees sometimes. A figure among the branches, a voice among the wind, something that felt alien but so much like regret. Like living memory.

Jasper had a lot of time to remember.

He remembered what had happened that evening, down to the finest detail. That was another downside to being the lonely ghost - there wasn’t anything left to cloud his memories. No new adventures to blur the lines, and he had had a good memory to begin with.

He remembered what it felt like to have his skin torn open, the sound everything made. He remembered the cold, the nothingness. He remembered what it felt like to know, right before the world crumbled, that he was going to die.

He remembered being afraid, and waking up with that same fear wrenched in his gut.

He remembered screaming, and wondered if anyone had heard him.

Jasper remembered everything he had done to Davey, and felt his gut twist. They had been awful to each other, and a part of him wondered why they had ever become friends in the first place. He supposed it had something to do with that one day, how David had helped save him. Some kind of bond had formed, though he couldn’t say it was necessarily for the better.

He remembered hating David, at one point. Remembered missing his anger and spite before the hike.

Jasper had a lot of time to miss his life before.

He missed feeling anything other than fear. That was the only thing lodged in his throat, clawing at his chest like it was trying to explode outwards, splatter itself against the trees around him. He feared the people who walked in and out of the mansion, he feared Campbell. Jasper was always afraid and it hurt to not have more.

He missed loving the forest, every flower that pushed its way through the earth to sprout upwards. He missed loving the sound of cicadas, or owls. Now they were simply a nuisance.

He missed the awe of trying to count every star in the sky.

Jasper missed his family.

He wondered if they knew what had happened, or if Cameron had decided to brush that under the rug.

Jasper had so much fucking time on his hands.

Part of him wished those kids would come over more - at least they talked to him. At least they hadn’t known he was anything but some kid hanging around Spooky Island. And sure, they’d found out, but they still seemed neutral about him.

They had been freaked out, but who knew. Maybe they weren’t scared of him. Maybe they’d come back.

Jasper groaned, allowing himself to fall back onto the grass. He rubbed his face, tired and worn and longing. If the kids had talked to David, it hadn’t worked. That, or they had lied and had no intention to talk to him. Either way, he was still there. He was still stuck on Spooky Island, and he didn’t know how to get out.

He didn’t know how to  _ leave _ .

God, he just wanted to go home.

He hadn’t seen his family in so long.

He hadn’t slept in a bed for so long.

He hadn’t seen David.

Or anyone.

That was one of the downsides to being the lonely ghost.

He was so absolutely lonely.

And he felt the fear before the explosion.

He felt the anger he had carried with him since that goddamn hike.

He felt the pain, ghosting over his body and ripping at his lungs.

And he knew all of this wasn’t real, he knew he was incorporeal and probably didn’t actually have lungs, technically, but jesus. It all felt so real, and he wondered if that was why they called it “phantom pain.”

Jasper took a breath, and let his eyes wander over the sky. Eventually he picked himself up, letting himself go through the motion of wiping dirt from his shorts despite the uselessness of it. He walked down to the shore, eyeing the camp that felt so detached from himself.

Like they were in two different worlds, or planes, and he supposed maybe they did.

He saw a crackling fire, a group of kids around the deep flames. He thought he could hear laughing, thought he could pick Davey’s out from the rest of them easily - his voice had always been a little different from others’. Something about it was so full, so all-in.

He saw the three kids that had visited, though he couldn’t tell if they were happy. The one with the green hair seemed excited, but it was hard to read expressions from so far away. 

He wondered why he couldn’t remember their names.

Had they told him?

Jasper watched the group as the flame died down, as campers slowly peeled off to go to sleep. He watched as quickly the group turned to just David, and he wondered if he would be able to catch David’s attention.

He let himself indulge in the impulse, waving his hand slightly.

A small wave morphed into two ugly hands in the air, two hands that remembered dirt under their nails from clawing at the ground, digging into soil in blind fear. Hands that needed to be seen.

It morphed into tears in his eyes, ones he didn’t know he had in him. Tears that had felt air and stone and diamonds and whatever had been in that cave claw into his face. Tears that were so desperate to be wiped away.

It morphed into his voice, calling and longing. Scratched, like it had been when he had screamed before, when the cave had fallen and his body had been torn apart. A voice that had no choice but to be heard.

And he was jumping, now. The soil remained undisturbed, but Jasper was jumping and yelling and he tasted salt. His arms were growing tired but god, Davey was so close, so alone, and Jasper felt so fucking isolated.

And he thought he saw David turn towards him, and he felt himself smile. He jumped higher, running as close to the water as he could. He screamed louder, and felt his throat turn raw. His hands waved, and he thought he might throw himself off balance.

But then David walked down the dock, looking. Jasper couldn’t see his face, couldn’t match his eyes, but David had to see him. Jasper shouted louder, and thought it sounded an awful lot like that night.

It sounded an awful lot like terror.

But then David was waving back, and Jasper could taste the salt, and all he saw was blurred watercolour, but David was waving. David  _ saw _ him.

And Jasper screamed out his name.

And he thought he heard David call back.

And for a moment, Jasper remembered what it felt like to be  _ alive. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! i still have another fic in the making that i rly need to finish, but this is something i've wanted to write ever since seeing the episode with Jasper in the most recent season. i think Jasper might not've been telling the whole truth (it seemed to easy, idk. he seemed too chill abt it) but either way, exploding would b hell.
> 
> also he is all alone, so that would rly suck.
> 
> thank you for reading, n feel free to throw head canons my way, or talk to me abt camp camp !!
> 
> <3
> 
> tumblr: trash-mammall


End file.
